yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2, Part 2/Prologue
Sou's Nightmare ???: Hey, you know what a majority vote is? / 1 vote… / Another vote… / Huh? You didn’t know they’d die? / Ahaha… ???: Hey. Long time no see. / Well? Gotten used to majority votes yet? - CHOICE: Yes ???: Oh yeah? I’m glad. / At this rate, you can just vote for *who you* hate. CHOICE: No ???: Hmm… They’re tricky, huh? / But it’s okay. Just vote for who you hate. CHOICE: Shut up ???: Ahaha, are you mad? / Well, keep it up, and vote for who you hate. - ???: Kill decisively so you can survive. / Kill the people who get in your way. / No big, no big. It’s not like it’s your fault. / Aren’t I right, Sou Hiyori…? Sou: ………. ???: Huh…? Your countenance has really changed. / Ahaha, funny. Do your best. Sou: (..........) Investigate the paper-shredder Sou: I need to dispose of all the documents in the shredder. Investigate the board Sou: I need to tear these all off and throw them out. Finished investigating the room. Sou: So gloomy… Run. — Investigate the body. Sou: I’m collapsed on the floor. Investigate the laptop Sou: An important laptop. / (This…) / (I remember. It’s Kai’s laptop that I found on the first floor.) / (It’s gone…) / (It was stolen…) / (By *M*iss Nao, when she…) Investigate the body with pool of blood. Sou: I’m dead. / … / I see. That time *M*iss Nao attacked me… / Every remaining trace… all of it… / Investigate the body with pool of blood. (again) Sou: I’m dead. Investigate the laptop (again) Sou: The laptop was stolen. Run. — Investigate pan. Sou: What’s this…? Obtained a Frying Pan. Sou: … / So gloomy… / Dead men tell no tales… Right, Kai? Run. ??? (Sou): … Voice (Sara): How far are you going to run…? ??? (Sou): Run…? Me? Voice (Sara): No one needs you. Why do you live? ??? (Sou): … / I’m astonished by everyone just refusing to ever doubt that you’re right. Voice (Sara): Isn’t this enough? / Here, I’ll kill you. ??? (Sou): …! / Sure enough… That’s your true nature… Voice (Sara): It’s your turn to die… Sou. Sou: ...Sara!! ---- Voice (Kanna): Sou!! Kanna: Please, wake up! / Sou: Urgh… / Kanna… / (This is… my room…) Kanna: Don’t startle me all of a sudden…! / Y-You’re all I have left, Sou… / Please… don’t suddenly collapse… Sou: ……….. - CHOICE: You’re right Sou: ...You’re right. / You’ve betrayed *M*iss Sara twice now. There’s nowhere for you to go back to. CHOICE: Sorry Sou: ...Sorry. / Just relax. If you’re obedient, I’ll tell you how to survive. - Kanna: ………. Sou: Kanna. / Don’t you betray me. Kanna: ………. / ...Okay. Sou: Well then… Let’s start out strategy meeting. / …You too, Q-taro. Q-taro: ………. Sou: Hahaha… This is getting to be fun. Flashback with Yabusame Siblings ??? (Alice): ...Hey. / Is playing an instrument fun…? Reko: What? You interested, bro? Alice: Watching you makes me wanna play, Reko. Reko: You’re too clumsy, bro. Doubt you even can. Alice: So meeean! Reko: Ahaha! Don’t whine about it! / ...Alright. I’ll teach you. Alice: You mean it?! Reko: And if you get bored of it, I’ll kick your butt. Alice: Of course I won’t get bored! Heeheehee… / ...Hey, Reko. Reko: Haha… What’s up? Alice: Someday… Let’s make a band and have our debut. Reko: ...For real? Alice: I’ll make songs and you’ll sing them! Doesn’t that sound wonderful?! Reko: Haha…! / Sounds great! Don’t forget it, bro! / ???: Don’t you… ever forget. Navigation Category:Game scripts